Years Apart
by BlackWaterfalls
Summary: Jasper and Bella were brother and sister, before the war, Jasper went to fight but he 'died'. The same day Bella 'died' as well. What happens on the Cullens last day at Forks High?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

He's going to leave me, my brother, leaving to join the war. He's only 18! I'm not even 18 yet... I'm 17, but I'm not aloud to do anything. I wanted to fight, like Jasper, but of course how could I ? I'm only a women.

"BElla? You must stop thinking about this. I'll be back before you know it. Now i've already said my goodbyes to Mother and Father. I must leave Isabella, I love you, please know that. This is not goodbye, and please do not cry," He said wiping the tears I hadn't known had formed.

"I love you. Your my best friend, and my protector from that vile Harry Newton. If you don't return, I'm not sure what i'll do." I hugged him tightly then watched as he walked down the gravel. When he was out of eye sight I crashed. My dress most likely dirty from the ground. I pulled my knee's to my chest and cried untill I didn't have any tears left, then I just laid there, watching the now darkened sky.

Because somewhere, deep inside, I knew he wasn't coming back.


	2. Together We Die

Weeks Later -Bella POV

My parents acted as if life was normal. How could they? Could they not see their first born, their only son was at war!?

I grew angry with them over the weeks, I stayed in my room, not doing my chores. I became lifeless, only thinking about the past.

...

It had been 67 days since Jasper left. I'm engaged to a man I hate, that vile Harry Newton. I didn't have the strength to fight when my parents excepted his offer. So I didn't. I'm not sure if I can take much more of this.

...

I saw mother crying today, when asking her what was wrong she dropped a note.

It read : Jasper Whitlock. MIA. Ambush, dead. Body never recovered.

There was my proff. Never again would I see him with my heart beating. I didn't look at my mother while she cried, I just stood up, gathered my dress and walked out the door. I had no clue to where I was going, nor did I care.

It soon became back, though this did not slow my pace. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't do anything except walk. I walked until I had no clue where I was. Even then I did not stop.

"Hello. What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing out in the dark?" Came a silky sweet voice from behind me. I didn't answer I just turned around to be met with my fate.

That's when I looked into the red eyes of my murderer.

* * *

Jasper POV (Same time as Bella)

PAIN! FIRE! BURNING!

But, I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't show mercy, I was a soldier.

I thought about so many things, my mother and father, my sister Bella. I tried so hard to keep remembering my past. though It just kept slipping away little by little.

Memories I had kept dear to my heart became clouded, even forgotten. Still I tried, so desperately to remember everything. But of course that was not the case, for when I was awakened into this new, horrid life one specific memory i was left with.

A young women, her cheeks red and eyes teary. The brown hair in which she used to cover her brown eyes was blowing in the wind. The pain she was feeling I had caused.

My lovely sister Isabella was the only clear memory I had, maybe for a reason, maybe for torture. I prayed though, that one day, I might see her again.


	3. Time flys

September 13th -Jaspers POV 10 years later.

A vampire, that's what I am. I fight, everyday. I manipulate peoples emotions, calming the newborns. Today is the 13th of September, her birthday. If I get to leave one day, I'll find out what happened to her. Who she married, her children, everything about her.

"Jasper, it's time! Maria is hunting! Hurry!" Came the familiar voice of my friend. This is the one chance I'll get.

* * *

Same time Bella

It's my birthday, my 27th birthday. I'm alone, just wondering throughreally. I've come to terms withmy death, Jaspers death, even James death. James was the one who changed me. He said I was his, and being a vampire I had to kill. So, I took my chance, and killed him.

I heard of these types of vampires, they were 'royality'. I wanted to meet them. That brings me to were I am now, I'm wondering through the city, the Volturi's city.

"You their!" A fatherly voice said from behind me. I turned and was met with a blond man, who had topaz eyes. The same topaz eyes that I wore myself. "Who are you?" He asked me, naturally curious.

* * *

Still Bella POV Time has passed

Carlisle Cullen, that was his name. He soon became my only friend in this vampire world.

Years went by, we never aged, we never died, never nothing. I told Carlisle nothing of my human past, only my first name, and all about James. He became more of a father figure then my own father ever was. On mistake I called him 'Father'. His eyes lit up like he had never been happier. After so long, he was my father.

One day, he told me he was leaving. Going to America, he was going to start fresh. He asked me to come with him, be Isabella Cullen. But, I declined. I had more of Europe to see, and I didn't not want to take a chance at going to home.

* * *

Bella POV 1909

This was the year I decided to leave Europe. There an epidemic that hit, and I- I wanted to help. I thought maybe I could be a nurse, and work at the hospital.

People who had nothing were happy, people who had everything were miserable. I, who could have anything, yet had nothing, was completely emotionless.

My first stop in this new adventure... Hmmm, I think, Chicago.

* * *

Jasper 1909

I've left my friends, they needed their privacy. They never said anything, but I could feel it. In the end they were releived.

I now find myself sitting at the library looking at the photo of my sister. Her face was smiling but her eyes were hollow.

I continued to read the title over and over again.

**ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK 1879, UNSOLVED MURDER MYSTERY.  
BODY NEVER DISCOVERED.**

The only things that they found was her bloody dress that she had been seen wearing. She died the day they got my MIA note. It said she just, walked out.

We died practically the same day. I burned and she bled.

A wave of depression formed over me, my little sister was dead.

For however long I sat there, I really don't know. I had nothing to think of, or a reason to leave.

* * *

Bella 1920

I smiled today, a real smile, all because a little girl. She was so cute, maybe 5 years old. She was just roaming around the hospital looking for her mother. When her mother found her she was frantic, but all the little girl did was smile and said "Hi mommy!"

But, it was time to clean out my locker, time to leave, start all over again.

"You really leav'n us Bella" Came the thick Texas accent from one of the attending nurses, Amy.

"Sure am. I'm getting out of here while the getting good." I sent her a smile and closed my locker for the last time.

* * *

Jasper 1923

I met Alice a few years ago, and gosh darn I love her. She can see the future, and apparently she saw me.

Lately she saw us moving in with a 'vegetarian' family, the Cullens. We're going there now.

When I look at Alice, I feel hope, and happiness. She makes me feel like theirs a reason I was kept on this earth. But, even Alice doesn't know everything about me. I really don't know if my human memories can be shared with anyone but myself. She knows I had a sister. But, that's it. All she'll even know.

* * *

We're almost to the present!!! lol REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Who is she?

Bella POV 1953

I've learned that sometimes the past sneaks up on you.

Today was October 3rd, Jasper's birthday. A baby was born today, and the mother had no idea what to name him. I mentioned Jasper before anything really registered. Next thing I knew, Jasper Lee Roger was leaving the hospital.

I keep thinking about a break, just going to Alaska and living for a little bit. I mean, I have money $20,000 worth do to working for the past 40 years.

But, who knows...

* * *

Jasper 1953

I married Alice, now she's mine. The Cullen's, there great. Edward and Emmett are the best brothers I could ever have, and Rose she's a cool sister.

Sometimes Edward will say something that I know Bella would love, or that she would argue with him about for years. I wish they had met, he would definitely have my blessing.

I think I've finally come to terms with her death, but I can't even think about it either. Edward, he's a mind reader, and no one knows about her, or how she died.

We're moving to Forks, Washington today. I loved Canada dearly but, change is good.

* * *

Jasper 1973

The weirdest thing happened at the hospital with Carlisle. A new nurse is supposed to start in a week. Her name was Nurse Whitlock.

I think maybe it would be good to meet them. Though the day she starts is the day i leave. Ironic enough. -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella 1973

I've finally got back to Alaska, 20 years i've wanted to return. But not until now I could.

I thought about Carlisle today, while packing the necklace the Volturi gave me.

Realisation hit me, I'm alone. I regret not going to with Carlisle. But, I hope a better fate for him. He does so deserve it.

* * *

Jasper 2001

Realisation hit on this new world today. People died, thousands of people died.

I've watched this country, this world, grow so much. I myself should be dead, I should have never watched any of this.

Though I'm happy I have.

Today, the world stood still. For 1 minute. No one felt anything. But I have a feeling, that, things will be good once again.

Bella 2003

Going to high school was the best thing I've ever done. I love to learn different things, it's the 16th year I've gone and I'm still learning new things, whether it's about about myself or my class.

Though sometimes they get things wrong. Like the Civil War. So, I started a Civil War club. The last four schools i've been to have let me start it at their school too.

Being a vampire has it's perks yes, but also it's down falls. Like having to work at the hospital 3 hours from my house so I can still go to high school. Then tell the school how it's my mother that worked at the hospital.

Though the $923,238 in my bank account doesn't mind.

I've been trying to find somewhere new, somewhere I've never ever gone. But for now, it's back to Canada.

Jasper 2008

We're finally moving from this overly green place next month. The 15th is my last stupid day at Forks High.

...

I don't know if i'll make it. The next time one of those boys hits on Alice, there dead.

* * *

Bella 2008

I found somewhere new! Somewhere new! Forks Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S.

My first day at Forks High School will be September 15th. Next month.

* * *

Bella Present

I flung on my favorite pair of jeans and ran outside. That stupid hospital. That why I'm going to be late on my first stupid day.

The hospital in Olympia needed their night shift doctor last night for some sort of Orientation. That's right, I'm a doctor now.

SO after driving 3 hours to the hospital, they wouldn't let me leave till 2a.m. I got home at 5a.m. After showering 3 times trying to get that stupid smell off me. It was 6:30a.m school is 30 minutes away, and class starts at 7:15.

Not to mention I still have to get my schedule.

It's my first day, and I'm going to be late. What kind of vampire is late?

Opening the door to my newly restored black 1959 pickup I noticed my book bag wasn't in passenger seat.

Ok Bella, where did you put it. I out it in here last night. Then I took it out and out it in my locker.

Oh carp! I never brought it back out! Gosh this is just not my day.

I started my pickup and made my way down the road. Everything was, overly green here. It was kinda strange, but also exiting.

Half way down the road a silver Volvo came out of no where and almost hit me.

"You stupid silver Volvo driver!" I shouted out the window knowing they couldn't hear me being almost half a mile in front of me.

This day just keeps getting better and better...

* * *

Jasper Present

It's finally the last day at I can't say I'm not happy. As soon as school is out Alice and I are going to Paris, I'm hoping that will bring back her spark. It's been slowly going out since about, 2002.

I've always thought maybe it had to do with Edward, he still doesn't have a mate, and I know it pains him to see us with ours.

"Shut up Jasper." Edward said aloud pushing the car to go faster.

"Sorry Edward, I forgot." I told him honestly.

Alice's eyes glazed over then returned to normal.

"EDWARD CAR!!!" She screamed. Just about that time I saw a Black truck right infront of it. Edward swerved suddenly just barely missing here. How did that even happen? Couldn't he hear her?

"No one is driving that car." He said almost scared.

"You stupid silver Volvo driver!" A women's voice yelled. Her voice was soft yet angry. Though I couldn't really blame her, we did almost run her over. Most of all there was something about her voice that I had heard. I just, couldn't place it.

"I think someone was driving Edward." Alice said almost breaking out laughing.

"But, I couldn't hear her. At all. What do you mean you've met her Jasper?" He asked breaking into my thoughts. Where did I know her?

"I'm not sure..." I told them both. I could see Alice concentrate then come out with a scared look. "Alice, what is it?" I frantically asked.

"She's going to fight you, and your not even going to stop her. She's a vampire Jasper." Her voice held fear and anger. "She also goes to our school." Edward pushed on the gas harder and I sat in shock.

"I guess we'll just wait then." I told them unsure of what to do myself.


	5. Understand That

Bella POV

I pulled up in the parking lot just in time to see that stupid Volvo, I should 'accidently ' hit that stupid thing. I parked my car next to the office remembering I'm the only vampire in history to be late!

Stepping out of my car I noticed something very serious, I may be the only vampire to be late, but I'm not the only vampire at Forks High. I turned around to see 5 people with backs towards me. It was them. But, there are 5 of them! Oh my gosh, I can't take them, what if they want to fight? Oh my gosh! I quickly turned and started to go towards the office, lets hope I can just avoid them.

"Hi, I'm new here. I'm supposed to pick up my schedule, I'm Isabella Withlock." I told the red headed receptionist.

"Oh! Yes deary, here ya go. By the way, I'm Mrs. Cope." She said ruffling through some papers handing me a few. Now, you better hurry, don't want to be late your first day." She smiled, though her eyes held a since of confusion. I started to retreat out the office door to park my truck in a proper place.

Stepping out of the door I smelled the vampires even stronger now.

"Who are you?" A man asked. I turned my head and was met with a bronze haired man. His eye were the same color as mine which was a good sign, I hope.

"I'm Bella, who are you?" I tried to sound as demanding as he did, but, it didn't really happen.

"I'm Edward Cullen. What are you doing here?" He demanded again. Cullen. CARLISLE!!!

"Carlisle!" I yelled to him grinning like a maniac. He's face went curious.

"How do you know him?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Show me were you live. No! where he works. No! His phone number! CALL HIM!!!" I told him completely ecstatic. He reached into his pocket and took out a silver and black phone and moved his long fingers over it. He quickly handed i to me as I tried to regain composure.

"Hello? Edward, whats wrong?" That was definitely Carlisle.

"Dad, I'm going to hit Jane so hard she'll age two more years." I told him. It was the same thing I told him everyday for 5 years. I knew he'd remember it.

"Bella?" He question quickly a small trace of happiness held in his voice.

"YES!!! What are you doing here!? I looked for you! You have kids! Do you have a mate!? Can I meet her!?" The questions rushed out of my mouth faster then I had ever spoken before. Edward continued to stare at me with a confused expression.

"Isabella. Slow down. I'm sure I have time to answer all your questions. Your starting to remind me of Alice." Alice? Was Alice his mate?

"Is your lucky lady Alice?" I asked as soon as the question came out Edward broke into a laugh, not just any laugh, a beautiful hysterical laugh. "Alice is your daughter, isn't she?" I asked my mood suddenly returned to its normal depressed lifeless state.

"Yes she is. When did you come back Isabella? To America I mean, how long did you stay with the Vulturi? Are you still keeping your diet?" Of course. I was the threat now. He was protecting his family.

"Yes, I've still never killed anyone. I only stayed about a week longer then you did, I disliked them allot more then you did. 1909, that's when I got here. Look, I'll be outta here tomorrow, I just-" I paused slightly looking down. "- It was good to talk to you, Carlisle." I knew that I shouldn't call him dad anymore. Time had worked it's magic once again.

It's not even 10a.m. and I'm already regretting James turning me. Great.

Before he could say another word I closed the phone and turned away. I began to walk towards my truck when Edwards voice came once more.

"How do you know Jasper?" He asked his voice had softened but was still hard. Jasper?

Oh my god I miss Jasper. Tears that never would fall drenched my eyes. I turned around quickly.

"Why did you do that!? Couldn't you just let me leave! Did you have to say 'his' name! Why not James!? Is that your gift, to know the worse memory of someones life!?" I dropped to the ground and started to sob.

"Isabella. Do NOT soil your clothing. Get up this instant." The commanding voice I knew my whole life said. He sounded so close, but then again. How could he not be close, and how could I be hearing him? Can vampires mimic voices?

I opened my eyes and was met with a blond haired man, scars streaked his jaw, and his eyes were soft as I remembered.

"Jasper?" I asked not believing my own eyes. How on earth could he be here? He died over 100 years ago.

"Isabella? What happened to you? Who is James?" His voice went into a whisper "The paper said you were murdered. All they found was your bloody dress."

The happiness that had begin to bubble quickly turned into anger, a raging, raw anger. "YOU PROMISED ME! HOW COULD YOU!? I DIED THAT DAY! EVERYONE HAD ACTED AS IF NOTHING HAD EVEN HAPPENED! BUT IT DID AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK! AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD! THEY GAVE US THE MIA PAPER! IT SAID YOU WERE DEAD! I LEFT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WAS! I JUST KEPT WALKING! THEN JAMES MURDERED ME!" I screamed at him with everything I had.

"Jasper? Whats going on?" The small pixie like creature said. She was beautiful, black hair, nice clothing, and her eyes seemed to feed off his like her world depended on it. His mate. Here I stood making making a foolery of myself, I had no one while he had a family, a wife, and they loved him. This wasn't my brother anymore, and I had to except that, right now.

"I'll explain later Alice." He told her sending the comfort she needed. Wait, did he say Alice? I looked over at the jackass I'd come to know as Edward.

"That's Alice?" I asked him. He immediately understood and nodded his head while a sexy smirk played on his face. About the same time Edward and I started laughing together. His warm voice was filling the empty stops in my dull one. When we came to an end I glanced back at his confused family.

Each one of them watched me with caution, though they should have know they could kill me right here. At this ... school. OH MY GOD! I WAS SCREAMING AND WERE RIGHT NEXT TO A SCHOOL! OH MY LORD!!!

"Oh my god, we have to leave! I can't get in trouble! They wont let me start my club, and how does a mother punish her daughter? Could I not go to work? Wait, what if they need to talk to her? Oh my god, it's my first day, i'm late for class. What the heck is wrong with me!? This has been one of the worst morning ever! What if they've tried to call my mom? Oh my god! I-" My voice was getting faster and faster my rambling kept going until I felt a warm hand go over my mouth. I shock came with the contact but the whole time I was looking at the long fingers that stopped my talking. Edward. "Get off me now." I told, though threw his hand it came out in a strange kind mooing way.

"Get your hands off her Edward." Jasper told him roughly. Edward wasn't Harry Newton, he didn't have to get off me. Jasper didn't have the right to play big brother again, and I'd tell him that.

After Edward released me I walked straight up to Jasper and shot my hand crossed his cheek, he made no means to catch it only taking what he deserved. "That's for trying to be my father! And THIS is for not being there when mother and father accepted HARRY NEWTON'S MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!!!" My fist came to his chest and the impact put him on the ground. Alice, Jasper and Edward growled lowly.

"You were going to marry him? You hated him. Did you just need the money like MOTHER!?" Jasper yelled back at me throwing his self back up.

"I'm nothing like her! I don't act like the world is great after my first son runs off to fill his dream of fighting in the war!" I yelled back at him trying to send another blow to his chest, though he caught my wrist my foot flew around and hit him in the back. His arms quickly went around my neck and in one swift move he could have taken off my head. Though I used a little trick I had come to love. While he was focusing on where my hands would go I gabbed my foot backwards making contact with his ever so sensitive area. His hands went from around neck as he fell to the ground on his knees.

"WOOT WOOT!!! GIRL CAN FIGHT! I WANNA GO NEXT!!!" The rather large bear like man laughed out.

The beautiful blond whom he had his arms around smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up Emmett. Do you really want her to kick your ass too?" She paused for a second then grinned at me. "Better yet, have fun." She said pushing him towards me. Jasper picked him self off the floor and looked at me hard.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He asked no emotion in his voice. He was mad at me, though I would be mad at me too.

"The Volturi taught me. Flex always said any opportunity that he could get me on my back he'd take." Flex was such a jerk sometimes. But, he was a great teacher.

"You were in the Volturi?" Jasper's face was no longer black, a pained expression rested on it.

"No. I lived their, with Carlisle." I told them, everyone face seemed surprised and confused, not that I blame them of course.

What was I still doing here? Bella, he has a family which your confusing. He never even mentioned you, just leave.

"Look Jasper, you and I both died. We have no tie to one another anymore. You have a family and friends. I'm leaving. I'm not going to try to be in your life because it's not right. Your not Jasper Andrew Whitlock anymore. If Carlisle's your father your a Cullen. The Jasper I know and loved is buried back with mother, father, and myself. Goodbye Jasper. I hope you live a wonderful life with Alice, I wish you the best of luck, I'm sure she's wonderful." Jasper just looked at me I could feel the calmness in the air. With that I turned around and walked away.

* * *

Jasper POV

How could I let her walk away!? It's been over 100 years, I broke my promise, I know that. But she said we weren't family, she said she wasn't my little sister. How could she!? How could I just let her walk away...?

I screamed out a pained frustrated groan and took off in to the woods. She's not aloud to run away from me!

* * *

Edwards POV (didn't see that one coming huh?)

"Jasper come back!" Alice yelled 'She went the other way!' Her thoughts screamed out.

"Edward, can you explain what happened back there?" Emmett asked, he was more confused then normal.

"That was Isabella Marie Whitlock, Jasper's sister, from his human life. I don't know anything she was thinking, because I can't read her thoughts. Though she knows Carlisle from when he stayed with the Volturi, she called him and practically acted like Alice does about shopping, she called him dad, and she's never killed anyone." I told them quickly going over everything I had noticed about her in my head and NOT telling them about how her hair was soft, her skin was warm, an electric shock went threw my body when I touched, or how when she said she was engaged I wanted to kill him. That I would most definitely keep to my self.

"Why didn't he ever tell us she was murdered? Why wasn't there reunion happy and joyous?" Emmett asked again.

"He wanted her death to be his own pain, and I don't think they wanted to get into that fight. It's their past anger coming out. I have a feeling Bella and I are going to be the best sister-in-laws EVER!" Alice said happily a smile played on her face like old days. Alice had been slowly becoming more and more calm every day. I hated it, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. Jasper was hit the hardest, he'd been trying to bring back her smile for 8 or so years, and now when she finally does smile, he's not here to see it.

Alice's eyes glazed over and a vision of Jasper and Bella.

' "TALK TO ME!" Jasper screamed out into the woods.

"You have a family now, let me go." Isabella's sweet voice came from somewhere in the tree's.

"YOUR MY SISTER! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FAMILY!" He scream dropping down to sit on the ground.

"I don't belong there, Everyone has someone. I'd only be there because of you, you know I'm alive, can't that be enough?" She asked sitting by him suddenly.

"I've thought you were dead for so many years now you just expect me to let you go? How could you!?" His voice was raised but his eyes were mournful.

"I don't belong Jasper. Understand that." she stressed to him.

He laughed quietly for a moment. "You should meet Edward. You two sound just alike." She looked thoughtful for a second then also started laughing. '

I looked at Alice then looked at the ground. I can't believe Jasper would say that. Plus, Bella wouldn't want to be with someone like me she could be with anyone she wanted, he should understand that. Maybe we do sound a little alike.


	6. One week

Bella POV

"Please Bella, just one week. Then you can leave if you want. Just please spend one week with your brother." Jasper said pleading with me. I tried to focus on the trees surrounding us. My heart was pleading with me, I needed to see Jasper and Carlisle, I wanted to meet there family. But could I really say goodbye? I'm not even sure if I said hello really...

I still have work and school, so technically we wouldn't really be together that much, so in one week I can just let go, completely. I can do this.

"One week." My voice reluctant. His smile eluminated the forest around us and he lunged throwing his arms around me in a hug. For a moment I felt like I did as a child... safe.

* * *

Alice POV

She may have said she would stay with us, but I know that she's not planning on it. She's going to tell us about work, and school. Then spend no time with us. I know once Bella excepts that she's going to be a Cullen -or Hale I should say- then we're going to be best friends. But for now, she's about to break my husbands/her brothers heart by telling him that she has more important things to do then spend her week here. So, I'm going to take care of that right now.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to 'Seattle's Saint West Hospital' It rang a few times before a low pitched males phone answered with the standard greeting.

"Hi, I need to speak to the Hospital Administrator imediatly." I told him waiting as he patched me through.

"This is Dr. Haler, how can I help?" Oh look, another male.

"Hi, This Alice Withlock, I'm Isabella's sister in law, I'm so sorry, but there was accident with my husband, her brother. She's with him right now, she told me to tell you she'll fax you her resignation, she in going to be moving back to Nevada with us. We really need her right now, I'm sorry you lost your new doctor." My voice whimpered towards the end making my story more believable.

"Oh my. I understand Mrs. Withlock, family does come first." I gave him my thanks then hung up promptly.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice from behind me. Edward. He chuckled when I turned around giving him a shocked look.

"What ever do you mean my oh so lovely brother." Edward and I did this allot, he knew I did something but I deny it while he laughed at me for the things I'd come up with. I laughed with him for a moment then went to pleading my case. "I didn't REALLY lie, I mean, everything was true, except going to Nevada, but, hey! We had to live somewhere didn't we?" His chuckle grew as he shook his head and turned to leave.

"I'm glad I'm not on your bad side, with those puppy dog eyes and your stories you could get away with murder." He laughed out as he walked to the stares.

"Thank you!" My voice chipper and light.

"Oh, and Alice?" Edward stopped on the stares and looked at me with a small smile. "I'm so happy your laughing again, and smiling. It reminds me of the old days." I ran up and hugged him tightly. I didn't notice my mood changes were that noticeable, I mean, I knew I wasn't as happy and exited all the time anymore but that's because Edward didn't have anyone, he was my brother and he was hurting, how could yuo be happy threw that?

But, he was right, today was the first day in years I've really smiled. But, today was also the day I knew everything was going to turn out ok too.

"What do you mean 'everything is going to turn out ok'?" Edward asked having heard my thoughts.

"In due time, in due time." I told him cryptically. I laughed again remembering how I would tell him that every time a had a vision, he bugged him more then calling him 'Eddie'

"Don't even start THAT again." He smiled while I wondered which thing he meant. "Both." He answered turning to leave again. I walked down the stairs thinking of something to do... SHOPPING!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN IN FOREVER!!!

"ROSE!!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!! AND BRING YOUR WALLET!!!" I screamed loudly knowing I didn't have to. In less then a second Rose was in front of me holding open her wallet letting her credit cards fold out all the way to the floor. She had like 20.

"Is this about the fact that your wearing last years shoes, you've had that top since 2006 and your pants look like you've worn them out?" She rushed out quickly. I looked down at my outfit then broke out in a panic.

"YES!" I screamed grabbing her arm and running towards my car.

* * *

Edwards POV

My fingers felt the black and white cold keys of the grand piano in which I haven't played since Alice last smiled a real pixie smile.

Music was my life, my release, in moved threw my fingers without the slightest thought. I knew Esme loved hearing me play, but I still didn't. The reason?

I just haven't felt like I could.

I know, that's a really bad reason. But, now. Now it's different, I need to play, I want to play. So I did.

My fingers hit the keys making a lullaby type melody fill the house. I have no idea how long I played, or even where the song came. But I do know, that after Esme stopped hugging me I write it down quickly.

* * *

Bella POV

I told Jasper If I was going to stay with him I needed to get some clothes. We ran back to school so I could get my truck. When we pulled up to my house he stared at it long and hard. I wondered what he was staring at so I followed him eyes to the welcome sign that out father had hand carved, I took it a few years after I 'died'.

"Why did you keep that?" His voice rigid.

"I have something to remind me of Dad, Mom, and you. It was my way of holding on." I told him my voice quiet.

"Me? What do you have of mine?" He turn to lock eyes with me.

"I have your dog tags. Someone in your unit found them after the war they brought them. I took them from mother, she didn't notice, she was to drunk..." My voice held the sadness that my body was feeling. And to think, Jasper said I was just like her.

"I'm sorry. That I said you were like her. I- I didn't mean it, your nothing like her, and I know I'm not your father. I'm sorry I overreacted." Now it was his turn to whisper. It's likes he read my mind, just like old times.

I grabbed him in an awkward were sitting in a car kind or hug.

"I'm sorry I said we weren't family." I knew that hurt him more then anything. "You can have your tags back, if you want."

"Actually if you don't mind. I want to frame it. Esme loves stuff like that, she'd put them up on some wall." He laughed until he remembered I have no clue who he's talking about. "Esme is Carlisle's wife, she's an interior designer." He explained. THAT WAS CARLISLE'S MATE!

"Good to know." I said as I got out of the car. I wasn't so sure that I would be able to leave after a week anymore.


	7. Fight

Edward POV

"There close!" I told everyone. Jasper's thoughts were everywhere, while Bella of course was completely empty. It was as if she wasn't even there. "Jasper wants to do a formal introduction." I finished, seeing Esme walking into the living room. Emmett was already sitting in the chair sulking about Rose and Alice still being gone. All that was left was Carlisle at work.A car pulled up and the doors shut quickly, we began to hear the frantic voice of Jasper telling Bella random things.

"I think everyone will love you. Well, Alice would know, she's physic, Edward is a mind reader, and I'm Empathic." He told her quickly.

"Jasper. Breathe. In and out. I think your about to have a panic attack and that's not even possible." Bella told him. I looked out the window just in time to see him almost hyperventilating. Bella's hands were on his shoulders and she was looking him in the eye making sure he calmed down. They looked like a picture. She might not have blond hair like he does, but they sure did look alike. She looked like Emmett and Jaspers little sister. Emmett's brown hair, Jaspers looks. She would fit in so well with this family.

But, soon Jasper got a hold of him self and finished walking into the house. Bella stepped in and closed the door slowly staring at each of us.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked me right away.

"HERE!!!" A scream said from out side. Bella quickly moved over and was standing by me, I don't think she noticed but I sure as hell did. It felt like there was a magnate between us pulling her toward me and me towards her. Alice soon came running through the door with Rose on her heals each carrying about 10 bags in each hand. "Sorry, there was this blue top, and I just HAD to get it!" She told us exhaling.

"You were shopping?" Jasper asked her shocked. -**She's smiling? She's… ALICE!!!**- "Alice honey, your, your." Jasper lunged crossed the room and threw himself into Alice knocking the shopping bags out of her hands. Her giggle echoed threw the room making everyone smile. I glanced down at Bella noticing her shift her body towards me even more. Only 3 or 4 inches separated us. Her eyes were glued to chair in front of us. They were slightly widened and she was taking deep breaths threw her nose. "God I'm glad your back." Jasper told Alice before kissing her passionately. His mind began to kill with thoughts I never wanted to see about my sister. "Now, Alice this is my sister Bella." He told her motioning to Bella. "Bella, this is my wonderful wife Alice."

Alice walked over to Bella and looked her up and down.

-**Should I go with the bitch or the friend first?**-She thought wickedly.-**hmmm… the bitch.-**

"Listen here missy. You and I are going to be best friends. You see, I've seen this, but that's not going to stop me from kicking your ass, especially since you've insulted my brother, beat up my husband and then lied to him. Don't think I didn't see you little escape plan, and you know what, I called the hospital. Looks like you don't have to work anymore. Your poor brother was hurt -not a lie- and your sister-in-law -also not a lie- needs your help in taking care of him. Oh, and we live in Nevada." Alice ended her little rant with a heavy smirk. Looking at Bella you could see the anger building in her eyes. She looked slightly down at Alice then smirked her self.

"If you went my brothers wife you and I would be on this ground." She told her lowly.

"Bring it." As soon as the words left Alice's mouth Bella and Alice where rolling on the ground.

"Bella!!!"

"Alice!!!"

Jasper and I screamed at the same time. His eyes quickly went to mine and searched for a reason."FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!" Emmett screamed, Rose stood there eyes wide staring at the two women rolling back and forth. I couldn't help the fact the seeing Bella straddling Alice was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen. But when Alice kicked her legs and flipped Bella I was panicking. Bella grabbed Alice by her arms and flung her, sending her through the table and causing Esme to gasp loudly. Jasper was trying to find a way to stop them, his thoughts confused about there next moves. Emmett's only thought was how he needed a video camera. Esme was worried sick/ morning over her favorite table being broke. But unsure how to stop the fight non the less.

Alice quickly jumped back up and backed up a few feet so they were now in the living room. Alice quickly kicked Bella hard in the chest throwing her in to a chair and flipping it over.

"Guys, stop this now!!!" Jasper yelled worry running threw his veins.

"Bella stood back up and her and Alice circled one another both in a lunging stance. All the sudden the took off at each other, the clash of two boulders sounded though the house. The soon came into there original position, both rolling on the floor trying to find a winner. Jasper's panic was rising, his thoughts frantic, not sure whether or not to be worried about his sister or his wife. Suddenly laughter filled the room. Bella stood up and held down a hand for Alice, who gently took her hand and jumped up herself. Everyone in the family looked at them as if they were aliens, but they didn't even seem to notice.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock." Bella told Alice with a smile.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock, or Alice Cullen." Alice told her smiling like her favorite shirt was on sale. "We just destroyed the living room, and our clothes." Alice said suddenly looking down at her own shirt which had large tears in it. Bella's own shirt had a rip a crossed her stomach showing the flat inviting surface. I suddenly noticed I couldn't hear Alice. Jasper must have noticed something too.

-**Can you feel them?**- He thought to me. I shock my head at him then turned my attention back to Bella. I mean, Alice and Bella.

"Well… since I don't have work tonight, why don't we go shopping or something." Bella suggested smiling brightly. "And why where out, we need to replace the furniture…"

* * *

BELLA POV

My fight with Alice was nothing, that was just are way to show one another who we are. Neither of us tried to hurt each other, it was… friendly I guess you could say. We never got to know each other, so we didn't know how each other would react to things. Now I know, Alice is pretty cool. She can take care of her self. I like that in people, I think she's right about us being friends. During are little fight I put my shield over her. That's what my gift is, I can put a shield over myself and anyone around me. I have a mental shield, but I can also have a physical shield, it just depends which kind of powers I want o block, in this case it was both. Jasper would be able to feel Alice, and Edward would be able to hear her.

I walked back to the door way and stood in front of Esme.

"Hi, you must be Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure your wonderful and I can't wait to get to meet you. I'm sorry about your furniture, I'll be sure to replace it tonight. Your welcome to come with Alice and I, that goes for you to Rosalie." I said glancing at the beautiful blond.

"It's going to be a pleasure getting to know you as well. Don't worry about the table, it's nothing the boys haven't done before. I'm sure your going to fit right in with the family." I smiled at her then heard Edward cough. I knew he must have been reading her thoughts so suddenly blocked her out.

"That's rude." I told him then blocked out everyone else.

"What's rude?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"That he reads your thoughts. I made it to were he can't do that now." I stared Edward in the eye as I answered Emmett. Edward, was… attractive. To say the least. I loved the sound of his voice, his touch, and the fact he screamed my name when Alice and I began to fight.

"No Emmett. I can't hear you. And no. Just because I answered the question your thinking at me does not mean I can hear you. I just know you're the only one to think 'Can you hear me' after someone says I can't hear you." Edward told him keeping eye contact with me. I could see the hardness in his eyes begin to dim and a sweet soft side coming out.

"ISABELLA FRONT AND CENTER!" I heard a hard voice from behind me say. Oh, god. Carlisle. I turned around and was met with the, unchanged, angry, fatherly man I had known all those years ago.

"Um… hi?" I said hoping he couldn't see the mess behind me.

"What happened to my living room?" He asked though his teeth. My eyes trailed to the ground. "Let me guess. You had a fight. With Alice I'm guessing. Isabella this is the same thing you did with Jane! You can NOT tell who a person is by fighting them! You know that!"

"Yes you can! I now know Jane relies only on her gift and expects Aro to get her out of things now!" I told him defending myself.

"Yes, and because you two were fighting Flex took an interest in you. Aro wanted you to join the guard, and Jane tried to make your life hell." He scolded me. That was true… I guess. "And, what about this phone call. What do you expect me to act like after more then 100 years! Of course I'm happy you're here. I want to know why though. Now WHY are you here? And why did you choose Alice to fight with?" He questioned me. Oh, I forgot he does know I'm Jaspers little sister.

"Well… Both questions can be answered by 3 words." I told him before biting my lips.

"And what are they?" He pressed.

"I'm Isabella Whitlock."


	8. Embarassed

RECAP!!! "I'm Isabella Whitlock"

* * *

BELLA POV

"As in, Jasper Whitlock? Jasper is the brother you had as a human?" All sparks of anger left his eyes and his fatherly figure came back out. I shifted my weight to one hip and kicked my foot back and forth on the floor.

"Yeah. He's my big brother. He went to war, and I stayed home. With Jasper gone I had no one to stand up for me, because I couldn't be strong, I couldn't fight. So I became engaged, I stopped eating, doing my choirs, everything. 5 weeks and 6 days later I found my mother with his MIA sheet. Jasper had made a promise to me before he left, he said he would come back, that this wasn't the end. But, he didn't and I completely lost it, I walked out of my house and just started walking. I'm not sure where I went, all I know is that it was dark. A man named James murdered me, but at the last second decided to spare me. My 'beauty' caught his eye, and he just had to have me. I welcomed the pain more then I should, I let everything go, my memories, my life, but sadly I awoke with it all. James told me of my vampiric nature, how I was supposed to murder, kill. I was so tired of being weak, of being told what to do. So, I killed him. I wasn't a natural newborn, I had control. I traveled mostly, then I went to the Volturi, were of course I met Carlisle. After he left I chose to leave as well, then in 1909 I returned and went to Chicago. I became a nurse then in 1987 I started to go to high school. I've recently become a doctor, and… yeah. That's pretty much how life has gone down." My face held no remorse, no emotion, nothing. I've learned to repress it and move on. Jasper's eyes were sad and I suddenly wanted to comfort him.

"Isabella why did you not tell me any of this back with the Volturi? " Carlisle asked, his head was down and he moved next to his wife, grabbing her hand, probably out of habit.

"Because that's how I deal with things, I repress and move on." My voice was hard, and held nothing in it. Jaspers eyes soon sparked with anger.

"Is that how it goes Isabella? Forget and move on? Did you smile where our parents died. Laugh it off as some joke? How about when my birthday came around? Did you even remember!?" He demanded hatefully toward me.

"Do not speak to me in such manner." I said calmly, no one was going to talk to me like they had when I was a human. Not even Jasper.

"I'll do as I please! I'm your eldest brother!" He screamed, everyone in his family starred at us, watching our show.

"I AM NOT THE SAME GIRL YOU KNEW AND DO NOT TRY TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I AM!" I screamed loudly not regretting my words one bit. He had no right to do that to me, I was NOT the same girl he left. Nor was I as weak.

"Your name is Isabella Marie Whitlock! Your 17 years old! I know everything about you, I AM your brother! DO NOT FORGET THAT YOUNG LADY!" Jasper completely screamed at me. I've never heard his voice so hard, or loud. Our father used to say that same thing. 'Do not forget that young lady." Every time we would argue, or he would be mad when I protested. That's what he would say, now Jasper was saying it to.

I could feel pain in my chest consuming my body, my eyes shifted down to the ground and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked up only to see the angry eyes that belonged to Jasper looking back at me.

"You sound just like father." Anger was longer in my voice, all it held was the dead tone in which I used daily. Jasper brows scrunched alarming me he was utterly confused. Oh right. He probably didn't remember anything from his human life, yet I did. Every stupid little detail, and I hated it. "Father used to say 'Do not forget that young lady.' But he was talking about being my father, now your talking about being my brother. There's one thing your wrong about though, you don't know anything about me. It's been too many years, we've changed so much. The little girl whom you so righteously call your sister is dead now, and you have to move on from that." The pain in my chest still lingered and my voice still whispered the harsh words I spoke.

Esme's arms slowly went around me as she hugged me tightly. She felt like a mother, someone I could love as a mother.

Jasper's eyes still held there angry glint but he made no attempt to speak. "Alice, Rosalie, lets take a trip." Esme said letting go of me. "Isabella needs it." She gave me a small smile but I looked to the floor. They didn't have to do anything for me…

"I can be packed in 5 minutes." Alice smiled at me then ran up stairs as fast as she could. "Rose, I'm taking your knee high stiletto's!" She yelled as she ran.

"No way! I just got those back!" Rose screamed stomping her foot. She shot us a killer smile the took off after Alice.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered to Esme.

All the boys were still staring at me. Carlisle looked as though he wasn't sure what to think. Emmett looked sad and kept glancing at the stairs. Edward was staring from me to Jasper. Then quickly shot a look at Esme and chuckled.

I love when he laughs… It's so homey and warm…

"Esme shouldn't you pack something?" Carlisle asked though his voice was confused and concerned.

"Oh, of course. Credit card." She said sticking out her hand smiling at him lovingly. A warm fatherly laugh filled the room as he began to get his wallet out of his pocket.

"Esme, please, let me pay." I said suddenly. She was already leaving her family, as were Alice and Rosalie, the least I could do was pay.

Everyone's eyes were on me once again. Would they stop looking at me like I have 3 heads already!

"The next person who looks at me like I have 3 heads I swear I'm going to hit you. No matter how large, Emmett. Fatherly, Carlisle. Brotherly, angry, jerk, Jasper. Or you Edward." I told them sending Esme into a fit of giggles.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE EDWARD AN ADJETIVE BELLA!" Alice screamed from her room.

"That's very true Bella." Came a silk voice from behind me. I turned around quickly and was met only with Edward chest. God how I wanted to run my hands down it. No. Stop thinking like that!

I turned back around to face everyone else and noticed Jasper smirking.

"Go back to being mad." I grumbled at him.

"Look Bella. I'm… I'm sorry. I guess I have to get used to you not being the same girl I left. I hope that once you gals return, we can get to know each other once again. And, you don't have to stay a week. That's to much to ask, we can leave anytime you want." Now there's the Jasper I remember.

I walked over and hugged him tightly for a moment then let go quickly.

"Oh, and Bella?" He added laughing slightly. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I can feel EVERYTHING you do." He full on laughed at this.

"UH OH!!! Was Bella feeling some inappropriate things there Jaz." Emmett boomed out.

Oh god. I was feeling lots of things towards Edward… Oh no! Jasper felt, what I felt, towards Edward.

"Oh, don't worry Bella, Edward over there was feeling some **_things_** right along with ya." Jasper laughed out. Edwards eyes got wide and he looked to the ground quickly.

"You could have warned me Alice." He said threw gritted teeth.

"Now, where would the fun in that be." Alice said appearing with Rosalie. Each held 3 suitcases and had 3 behind them. "We packed you stuff mom." She told Esme motioning to the 3 bags.

"Well, we'll be going now. Boys, don't torment Edward TOO much. Carlisle, have fun at work honey, and have fun with the boys." Esme told them smiling brightly, just like a mother does.

Alice linked her arm threw mine and smiling as we exited the mansion.

"Oh Bella. We're going to have SO much fun." She told me evilly then began to laugh, as did Rosalie and Esme.

What in the world was going to happen in the next few days?


	9. READ! ! !

I'm sorry guys. My grandmother is really sick. This is the first time I've SEEN the internet in liike 2 weeks. My new chapter is gonna take awhile. Please just... Stay with me!


	10. No's around the circle

Bella POV

"Esme where in the world are we going?" I finally asked after 4 hours of driving. Alice laughed loudly while Rose giggled and Esme smirked.

"Well Bella. You need to get away, relax, we need to get to know you. So… START TALKING!!!" Alice laughed out.

"But were exactly are we going?" I repeated hoping to get an actual location this time.

"No where special sweetie, we just need you to get some papers, cloths, luggage, cell phone, furniture, maybe a nice side table… I bet you like blue… Or gold… Oh like Edwards room… Blue trimming around the tops…" Esme told me before trailing off talking to her self about colors and rooms, views and window arrangements. Jasper said she was an interior designer, man he wasn't kidding either. I've never heard anyone talk about the 36 shades of gold. I thought there was only one.

"What do you papers? What kind of papers?" I asked Rose, she seemed to be the only one in control of herself.

"You need to be a Hale. Esme can easily pass for you Aunt, which means, you're my little sister." She told me watching Alice bounce up and down in her seat like a toddler on there way to Disney land.

"Oh. Um… Why do I have to change my name?" I liked Whitlock, is was mine and threw all my years, I'd never once changed it.

"Because no matter what you think now, you're one of us now. A Cullen girl, or Hale if you will." Alice explained quickly.

I didn't know if I had a rebuttal to that. Did I want to stay with them? Yes, I did. Could I stay, and be part of there family? Be Jasper's little sister, Alice's best friend, Rose's sister, Emmett's sister and friend, Carlisle and Esme's daughter… And, what about Edward? What would he be?

"We'll see…" My voice drew out toward the end in a longing way.

My mind wondered back to the bronze headed god sitting in a large white mansion.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

"So… Our women just left." Emmett commented after 20 minutes of no one saying anything. We all sat on random furniture in the still half destroyed living room.

"We could… Watch the game." Jasper threw out. A round of 'no and nah's' came after.

"We could hunt." I suggested after a few more minutes.

"I went with Emmett yesterday." Jasper commented. Silence over came us once again. 5 minutes. Nothing

10 minutes. Nothing.

20

30

40

50

1 hour… Still no one said anything.

"Go after the women?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

We all snapped back into the living and began running around the house.

"GOT THE KEYS!"

"GOT THE CELL PHONES!"

"GOT OUR WALLETS!"

"LETS GO GET OUR WOMAN!!! !!! !!!"

Let the chase begin.

After 10 minutes of being on the main road in Forks something came a crossed everyone's mind simultaneously.

"Does anyone know where they went?" Emmett asked the unspoken question that had come a crossed everyone's mind.

* * *

**READ ME**

**I know it's short =[ But I just need you guys to stay with me. I'm going to be able to update like I used too now… My grandmother passed away last Tuesday, the funeral was last Friday, and I've spent this whole week catching up on all the homework I missed. So I'm back.**


	11. Good or Bad?

Alice's POV

"Alice sweetie. Please tell me where your going. I don't wanna come down… I just wanna know. Incase anything happens." Jaspers voice pleaded with me over the phone.

What was supposed to happen? And I already know they're coming. I saw it for peat's sake!

"No Jasper. How many time do I have to tell you! No! I wont tell where we're going." I closed the phone and felt slightly guilty. I knew all they wanted to do was come spend time with us… but still.

They love us, of course they want to spend time with us.

_But this is supposed to be only girls._

Bella and Jasper seemed to understand each other when she left.

_But we don't want them to fight._

You yelled at your husband.

_He deserved it for calling every 10 minutes for 3 hours straight._

Edward seemed to take a fancy to Bella. They could get to know each other.

…

Are you still there?

…

Hello?

…

Um…

_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING!? CALL JASPER AND TELL HIM WHERE YOUR GOING!!!_

RIGHT! Did I just win an argument against myself? … Doesn't that make me crazy?

_No comment._

Great... just great.

* * *

Bella's POV

After Alice got off the phone with Jasper for the 80th time she looked as though she was debating with herself about something.

"Esme? Why do i need a cell phone? Expecailly a G1. Isn't that a little fancy?" I asked looking at the touch screen phone i had in my hand.

"Not at all. We have someone who gets us special ones. Instead of feeling the heat in your skin it feels the lack of heat. Its quite amazing actually, and plus. Your part of the family now." She threw me a smile in the review mirror.

"Hey Bella. Heres my phone. You should probably get the families numbers out of it." Alice told me coming out of her self-debate.

I started adding numbers mentalling laughing at what every ones contact names were

Carlisle's was _Daddy_

Esme's was _loving mother who has excellent taste_

Rose's was _mad mechanic skill_

Emmett's was _Emmybear!_

Jasper's was _loving jazzykinns_

Then Edward's. His was _emo mind-reader_

"Alice, what on earth possessed you to put these names in here?" I asked after finishing with all the numbers. My fingers twitched to send Edward a message. Just one saying hello or even saying it was a wrong number. Just something.

"I like describing people. Rose does too, I'm _psychotic pixie _her her phone." She told me as she laughed with Rose who just grinned at me.

I watched Alice, Rose, and Esme while we drove to a location I was unaware of.

You could tell they were family, and friends. It was like the perfect scene in front of me.

Rose was singing with the radio acting like a human teenage girl. Shaking her perfect blond hair back and forth making her look like a super model. Alice was laughing and snapping pictures, she was almost sitting on the dash board so she could be facing Rose and I in the back seat. Then Esme who was laughing an enchanting beautiful laugh watching her daughters.

I smiled before getting the courage to send Mr. Edward a message.

_Do they always act like this? Alice and Rose I mean._

The reply almost instantaneous

_

* * *

_

Text Session _ Edward _+** Bella**

_Bella? _

**Yes Edward?**

_Oh. Um. How did you get my number?_

**Alice. Why is it a problem i have your number?**

_No. Of course not. I don't mind._

**You didnt answer my question.**

_Yes i did, I said it wasnt a problem._

**Not that one.**

_Which one then?_

**Are Alice and Rose always like this?**

_Oh. Are they laughing and smiling?_

**Yes**

_Then yes, there always like this. _

**Does it ever get annoying? Them being always happy.**

_Sometimes it does. But, I just kinda... Get over it. I mean, there my sisters, my best friends wifes, and my friends too. But, when it gets unbarable, i leave._

**You leave? Where do you go?**

_I usually just go hunting, or sit in this meadow for a while. What do you do? All byyour self all the time. Does the silence ever become to much?_

**No. I've been alone for long enough it doesnt bother. But i also work at a hospital where i hear everyone talking. Good news bad news. Laughing crying. After that, you like the silence.**

_I've never met anyone like you. Earlier you were so full of fire, and now. Your perfectly content. _

**Is that a good thing?**

_I'll let you know. _


	12. sorry guys

Sorry I haven't been updating. I got mono… I'm still freakishly exhausted. But I'm typing.


	13. Crotchless Panties

Hey guys =] Thanks for stickin' with me. OK, so right now. I'm wishing i had my ipod, going crazy, about to get shoved in a metal hospital, AND LISTENING TO GREEN DAY! They keep me sain. sad, i know. But hey! Here's the chapter =] Hope you like it.

Bella POV

"Bella, you have to sign the paper." Alice told me, her voice wasn't demanding, only knowing.

"I'm signing away my name here Alice, give me a second." I said rather harshly.

"Sweet heart, take all the time you need. Your the only client today." The man behind the counter told us. His name was Mr, Jenkins's. I thought it sounded rather... odd. Though i didn't say anything.

"Bella. Edward in 3 seconds." Alice said right when my pen hit the paper.

"Huh?" About the time I responded my phone buzzed.

_Why wont you tell me where you are? =[ -E_

I broke out into a laugh, i went on with signing the paper, laughing loudly. Did he really just sad face me? Oh, poor baby. Looking own at the paper I felt a small twinge of guilt. When i laughed and signed my name. i didn't even think about signing away my name.

"You know your gonna tell him" Alice giggled out.

"Tell who what?" Esme inquired, hers eyes lighting like a Christmas tree.

"Tell Mr. Prince Charmin where she is." Alice sung out for the world to hear spinning in a circle, one foot off the ground the whole time.

"Bella in the small amount of time Ive known you -OK really small amount- your denial has made me laugh so much!" Rose told me patting my shoulder like a grandmother would after telling you good job.

_Your sisters make me mad... -B_

I texted back quickly, then received the stink eye from Alice.

"WHat? Its true!" I laughed out. Looking at the confused faces of Esme and Rose made it all the more worth it.

"Oh just tell him we're about to go to the mall, and tell him your buying Victoria Secret things. Lets see how he reacts to that." Alice grinned sinfully.

"I will not tell him that!" Oh if I was human my face would be bright red right now...

"Then I will!" Rose giggled taking my phone quickly. I reached for it but she spun around then handed it back smiling at both Alice and Esme.

"Esme how can you condone this!" I asked bewildered.

"Because i wanna see his reaction!" I was shocked... so shocked i almost forgot to see what Rose sent Edward.

_We're going to the mall, I cant wait to try on this really cute bra i saw in a Victoria secret catalog. The only bad thing is that the panties that go with it are crotchless :( oh well sacrifices have to be made right? - B_

I looked at my phone in shock. Oh my god... I cant beleive. Rose. Edward. Message. Sent. Oh god. Reaction... ... ...

* * *

Emmetts POV

"Edward? What happened man?" Edwards face was blank and his eyes were wide. Hes phone cracking from his hand clenching around it. "Carlisle we might wanna stop by the phone place. Edward needs a new one." I told Carlisle as i watched the rest of Edwards phone be crushed in his hand.

"Edward Im feeling some major things from you." Jasper said taking large breathes and pulling at his collar. "Is it hot in here guys?" He said rolling down his window sticking his head half out.

"Jaz? You ok?" I asked wondering what the hell was happening.

"I don't think so. I uh... i really need to talk to Alice." HE said punching in her number as hard as he could. His screen cracked up the middle.

"Well that's two phones." Carlisle said turning into to the T mobile place.

* * *

Edwards POV

Bella. Panties. Crotchless. Damn. Oh thank the heavens there is a god...

Ah fuck my phone!

I wonder if she'd send me a picture...

* * *

Bella's POV 3 hours later.

Edward still hasn't texted back... I'm scared Rose angered him. Or grossed him out... She said she was sorry, and i had to forgive her. But still, i have the right to be upset... And now? Now im at Victoria Secret trying on a midnight blue bra with crotchless panties. Was this planned? Probably.

I was told I had to take a picture. Why? I have no fucking idea.

"Take it already!" Alice yells from the other side of the door. So I lowered my head crossed my leg so my... lady parts... weren't seen, bit my lip nervously and snapped the picture with my phone.

"There i took it." I said to her before stripping and returning to my jeans and tee shirt.

"Let me see!" Alice Rose and Esme took the phone and viewed the picture. I suddenly was VERY embarrassed. They all smiled and clapped after handing it back.

"You look sexy!" Alice giggled.

"If Emmett wasn't in the picture, id do you." Rose told me smiling widely. My head dropped as i used my hair to cover my face and trying not to hear or she Esme's reaction. She might have been near me in age, but she was still like a mother, and that is not a picture you want your mother seeing!

"You look very beautiful Bella." She told me smiling.

I glanced down and realised i had a message. I opened it as fast as i could.

_Sorry i didn't text back soon i uh, had phone difficulty. So, Victoria Secret huh? That's nice. See anything you like? Because you know, being a guy i could always give my opinion on how things look on you. If you want of course. - E_

I was stunned. Was he flirting with me? Oh god what do I do? Then i relised why Alice had me take that picture. That sneaky little pixie! Oh how I want to hug you! I attached the picture with a small message.

_Oh thanks Edward. I really like this but I'm not sure if it looks nice. What do you think? Do you think i should get it? Does it look sexy enough? Now I want you honest opinion. -B_

* * *

Edwards POV

Bella's message came in with a picture. Oh god. Did she really?

The next thing I saw was Bella's beautiful body in a midnight blue underwear set. Her legs were crossed trying to hide herself, i wish to god she wouldn't have. Her breasts were round perky and you could make out her nipples from the lace. Her curls rested on her shoulders framing her face which my slightly leaned down. She was biting her lip and looking threw her lashes.

_Oh thanks Edward. I really like this but im not sure if it looks nice. What do you think? Do you think i should get it? Does it look sexy enough? Now I want you honest opinion. -B _

Oh shit. My pants were getting tight as i willed down my erection. Think about this being Emmett. Be Emmett. Be Emmett. Be Emmett. Yep, its gone...

_Bella, that looks very nice. You should most definitely get. I am 500% sure you should get it. _

_Oh and please tell me where you are -E_

I sent it hoping for a reply as soon as possible.

"Hey guys, Esme just texted me. I know where they are." Carlisle smiled brightly shoving his foot on the gas and making a U-turn. "There about 30 out into Canada." We'll be there in id say... 20 minutes."

I smiled thinking about seeing Bella. The picture she sent me burned into my brain like a brand burned in a cow. I needed this woman, and I would do everything in my power to get her.

* * *

Alices POV

My plan is working perfectly! Muhahaha! At this rate Bella and Edward with be married by next November. I am a genius!

I wonder how Edward handled that picture of- Oh god Jasper! I forgot all about him! Hes been in the car next to Edward feeling EVERYTHING!

OH HELL YEAH! I AM IN FOR A GOOD NIGHT TONIGHT! ! !


	14. Heartbreak

Sorry it's been so long. It's been a bad year. I got kicked out last week. Funny part? I'm 15. But oh well, I'm glad I can write this, I've been having so many ideas for it.

* * *

Bella POV

"Alice, why are you smiling?" Rose asked her as she and Esme followed us out to the car.

"Oh, you know, a girl can just be happy cant they?" She giggled out happily, her voice squeaking like a teenager in love.

"I think I might know why she's smiling." Esme piped up, she looked oddly guilty.

"What did you do Esme?" I asked her shocked."

"No don't say anything! Let her find out there only 5 minutes away now!" Alice uncontrollably laughed out.

Oh god. They didn't.

"God I knew I loved you guys!" Rose joined Esme and Alice in there giggly smile fest, while I on the other hand was not only internally cringing, I was externally cringing too.

"Bella, you know you want to see Edward." Alice accused. Her arms crossed and eyes glaring.

I shifted my weight awkwardly and made a pained smile.

"I do… its just." My voice trailing off.

"Just, what sweetie?" Esme's mom voice had returned. She came over next to me to wait for her answer."

"I just- Oh god this is so embarrassing!- I sent him that picture. The one I took." Rose and Esme looked at me with shock then smiled like an 8 year old at Christmas.

"You did! Oh my god! What did he say? When did you do it!"

"Did he like them? When did you? I wonder how he's going to react! Oh my, this is better then a romance novel!"

Everyone stopped talking and raised an eye brow at Esme.

"A romance novel Esme? Really?" I asked shocked. We all stared at her for a moment awaiting her response.

"IM A GROWN WOMEN! AND THE HOUSE IS LONELY WHILE CARLISLE'S AT WORK AN D YOU KIDS ARE AT SCHOOL!" She exclaimed then crossed her arms and huffed.

Alice, Rose, and myself looked from Esme to one another before breaking out into giggle fits. Esme soon cracked a smile and joined us in a fit.

A few seconds later cool air rushed around me and arms locked round my waist. I gasped at the surprise and my nostrils and throat filled with the sweet scent of a bronze headed vampire.

I didn't know until I saw Alice wave goodbye I had been picked up and moved from my position. I soon saw Carlisle and Emmett approach and kiss there women as though they had been away at war for years. I searched for Jasper until I saw Alice was no longer in her spot either.

"Edward where are you taking me?" I asked him slightly worried, judging by his coal black eyes I wasn't sure whether or not to be frightened. He was carrying bridal style which I was thankful he didn't just throw me over his shoulder like a cave man.

I squired trying to get out of his grip but more I moved the tighter his grip go. If I was human he would have broken me in half.

His finger tips were making small circles on my thigh.

"Answer me Edward." I demanded. I started prying his hands off me only to have them tighten once again.

A deep chuckle came into my ear causing shivers to go up my spine.

"Aren't you just the feisty one." He skimmed him behind my ear and down my throat. My head involuntarily fell to one side giving him better access.

"Stop it Edward, and put me down." My voice only a soft whisper.

"I really don't think you want me to do that." Lust. His eyes screamed it, his motions confirmed it, and his voice drenched in it.

Thoughts escaped my body and an unfamiliar tingle filled it. The arm that was snaked around my back tilted slightly allowing hand to ghost under my breast causing my stomach to clench and send my lips in search of his.

Our lips fit together like two pieces of a heart. My arms slid around his neck thrusting my chest to his. My fingers grabbed at the hair on the back of his neck, I pulled slightly causing a hungry growl to escape Edwards lips. His tongue slid out and traced my lips, begging for entrance.

I moaned and he seized the opportunity and mangled his tongue with mine. My arms tightened around his neck trying to bring him as close as possible, need, want, and desire was the only thing running threw my mind.

That was until reality slapped me in the face and I sadly realized what I was doing.

I haven't even known him a week! I don't know anything about him!

I unwound my arms and shoved against his chest. He pulled back and his coal black eyes must have seen something in mine because he suddenly put me down and ran his hand threw his hair wildly and repeatedly.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. That was a mistake. A big mistake. I'm so sorry."

_That was a mistake. A big mistake._

_That was a mistake. A big mistake._

_That was a mistake. A big mistake. _

His words repeated in my head like the lyrics of a bad song. I didn't bother to look at him, or tell hikm where I was going. I simply away, and back to where Esme's car was.

And there everyone was, Jasper and Alice having returned from there little detour.

"Bella where's Edward? You leave him dazed back there?" Chuckled Emmett.

I didn't say a word, I could already feel my jaw quiver slightly and my eyes begin to feel with water that would never fall.

"Bella?" Jaspers voice was urgent. "Bella talk to me." He demanded worriedly.

"N-o. I- I just wanna leave." I told him my voice cracking. His eyes filled with the protective big brother I use to look up too.

"What happened Bella." His should have been question was demanded at me like mad man about to commit murder.

"Nothing Jasper I can take care of myself. Esme, Rose, Alice, I'm sorry but can we PLEASE leave?" I begged they all nodded pecking there loved ones then walking to the car.

"Your not leaving until you tell me Bella." His voice more Jasper like then psycho mass murder now. "Please Bella, your almost crying. Was it Edward? Did he hurt you?" He probed even more until Edwards name set me off. My hands flew to my face and I sobbed tearless cries into my hands.

" I'm a big girl now. Let me cry by myself Jasper!" I sobbed out.

I felt small arms go around me and looked up to see spiky hair and warm eyes.

"It's the best friends job to be the shoulder to cry on." She told me before engulfing me again.

No one said anything while I cried into Alice shoulder and we drove away from confused and wondering men.

* * *

Esme POV

I'm not sure if I should be mad at my son, comforting Bella, or demanding on explanation from SOMEONE. Or all of the above.

* * *

Carlisle POV

"I'm going to kill him. And then demand to know what happened. And then kill him again!" Jasper exclaimed as we waited for Edward to come back.

Bella crying might be one of the saddest things I've ever seen. I've never been one to think about murdering another person, but at the moment I would have murdered the person who did this to her.

"We don't know it was Edward." I told him trying to be hopeful.

"It had to be him! Did you see how she completely broke when Jasper said his name!" Emmett shouted loudly. His big brother instincts were kicking in.

"Who broke down? Where's Bella?" The one voice I was hoping would stay gone until I got Jasper and Emmett calmed down asked.

By the time I turned around to answer Edward, Jasper had already lunged.


	15. All the time

Jaspers POV

As soon as I saw Edwards face all I could think about was Bella crying, her heart broken eyes. I lunged at him catching him off guard, Emmett was close behind me.

"Hold his arms Emmett!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into Edwards jaw.

Emmett grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

"BOYS STOP IT!" Carlisle grabbing my hand before it came in contact with Edwards face again.

"What the hell are you doing Jasper! Emmett get off me!" Edward yelled stepping away from us.

"Edward, what happened with Bella?" Carlisle asked him trying to remain calm, but I could sense the anger bubbling to the surface.

"I didn't do anything! I stole her away and kissed her like she was mine to kiss, I apologized for my straight forwardness, and then she just turned away and walked away." He rushed out; he drug both of his hands threw his hair and let his broken hearted depression seep down lower.

"Then why did she come over here crying?" Emmett questioned his confusion and anger not all had subsided.

"She was crying?" Edward questioned mostly to himself, his shoulders slumped over and his eyes came to me. "What was she feeling?" He asked.

"She still had her shield, but I can tell you what her eyes said. They screamed depression, heartbreak, unworthiness. And Edward, You're my brother, but if I find out you're lying to me, and you purposely did that to MY little sister." I walked up to him standing only an inch away. "Ill kill you." I promised before turning away.

"Ed, sorry dude. But I'm with Jazz." Emmett told him shrugging. "But ill just take off your head and make it simple, I got this funny feeling jazz is going to torch you and laugh, he's got that serial killer thing going' on for him." I glared at Emmett as he rambled on.

* * *

Bella POV

"So then he said 'That was a mistake, a big mistake.' And it felt like someone ripped my heart out. I don't even know him but he already broke my heart." I finished telling the girls what had happened, why we were leaving, and why I had been crying in the back seat for the last hour.

"That's not like him at all!" Esme exclaimed sounding discussed.

"Maybe he meant something else." Alice told me smiling slightly. "I know Edward; he would never do that to you or anyone."

Rose stayed silent in the front with her arms crossed.

"Rose? Are you ok?" I asked hoping she wasn't angry with me.

"All I have to say in the matter is I hope someone kicked his ass." She told me while glaring out the windshield.

The car fell silent for awhile; it was a mixture between comfortable boredom and ponderous thinking.

"He's going to text you, as is Jasper. I say Ignore both of them." Alice told me, her deviant eyes glistening with excitement.

"Agreed." Both Esme and Rose said at the same time. In no sooner time my phone buzzed with a message from Jasper, I scanned over it before laughing a bit.

"Whats it say?" Rose asked turning her head to meet my eyes.

"Edward doesn't know what he did wrong, all he did was apologize for his forwardness in kissing you. Which I am NOT happy about. You and I will be talking about this. And don't give me any of that you cant tell me what to do, you not my father, I hate you crap. Cuz I can SO =p! … That sounded more manly and less childish in my head." I read out loud laughing even more when I finished, the girls soon joined me.

"Can I really ignore that? I mean, how can I resist some sarcastic comment?" I asked faking shocked.

_**BEEP**_

"Edwards right?" Esme asked me, I made a sound of agreement before she started muttering things to herself like "This better be good." "I should just ground him from that stupid Volvo." And my personal favorite "Rose is right, I hope someone kicked his butt."

'_Bella I'm sorry, I don't know what I said, but I'm really very, truly sorry, Ill do anything to make it up to you, Do you like jewelry? Clothes? Cars? I could stay away from you, or I could take you out maybe, just, what can I do?' _

"Wow. Edward rambles a lot." I told them causing them all to make a face that basically asked if I was on drugs.

"Edward doesn't even talk." Rose told me making Alice snort.

"He does to! Just not a lot." She said using that 'matter of fact' voice.

"I don't think I've seen him go on a family hunt in over 60 years." Rose told her turning around starign at Alice as the bickered back and forth.

"He likes to hunt alone!"

"He's always in his room."

"He practicing piano."

"No one practices for 24 hours a day Alice."

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like being teased or playing video games."

"Maybe because he a depressed vampire who would cut him self if he could!"

"Oh, that one was good." I told Rose breaking into there argument.

"Did you reply?" Alice asked ignoring Rose's victorious smile.

"You told me not to. So I'm just going to let him suffer a while."

The only reason that I haven't actually replied was because really? I didn't know how to. Edward just basically said he would buy me the world, but I didn't really want the world. I wanted him.

**_No Bella! He will just hurt you. Jasper –the empathy- clearly doesn't think you should see him. Why don't you just, repress your feelings for Edward, become his friend. And when you find out the little quirks he has –like babbling- then you can see if you still want him. _**

But… … … ok that's a pretty good idea.

**_Yeah, I know._**

"Bella. I know what you're doing. Just stop, it gets stranger then it already has. Trust me _I know._" Alice told me shaking her head.

"DO you ever get the feeling your missing something?" Rose asked Esme.

Esme reached a crossed and patted Rose's knee.

"All the time."


	16. What the hell?

This might be confusing, and ill explain it if you need me too :) i know i havent been typing much :( im sorry guys, alot has gone on. I hope your still there with me!

* * *

Bella POV

It's been two days since the whole kiss and tell with Edward. I haven't texted him yet, I think when I get 500 missed messages I will, maybe.

Right now I'm at 489. He sends at LEAST five in an hour. Esme, Alice, and Rose said if they hear my phone go off one more time there breaking it. So, it's recently been on silent.

I've been thinking a lot, which isn't out of the ordinary, but still concerned the girls. They took me to a five star spa and let me have my space. Each of us were to be in separate sections for 2 days, enough time to calm down, be pampered, and think in my case.

'_**Can we talk? On the phone? In person? Texting? Something? Please… Bella.'**_

That's the first time he's actually asked to speak with me. Usually he's just saying sorry or saying how he wishes I would get back so he could apologize in person.

It's not like I'm mad at him anymore. I just don't want him to hurt me. I've been hurt too much. So, against my better judgment I called him.

"Bella?" His voice was rough, deep, and perfect.

"Hi." Wow, I'm lame.

"You called." I could tell there was a smile in his voice.

"You wanted me too." I told him, not showing any emotion in my voice really.

"Bella…" His voice sounded hurt and sad, I instantly regretted calling him, and I'm already causing him some sort of pain. "Don't do that. Don't just emotionlessly answer, especially on autopilot. Have a conversation with me. Just a little one." His voice was rather cute when he begged so nicely.

"Hi, I'm Bella. We've never met, never kissed, and you most definitely have NEVER seen me in a bra and panties set." Starting over sounded like the best thing to do. Though I'm sure I sounded rather stupid to him.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you, I'm Edward. No I don't recall meeting you, or kissing you, though it was amazing, and as for that picture, I am not denying I most definitely have seen it." His laugh rang through the phone as I smile widely. He said our kiss was amazing, if I could blush I would be as red as a tomato.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself." I told him trying to change the subject and hoping the small squeak would leave my voice.

"Well, I'm the star basketball player at school, I love going out and playing in the sun, hamburgers are my favorite food, long walks on the beach are a must, and I have a lot of school spirit! GOOOOOOOO FORKS!" I cracked up laughing as he spoke, especially with his cheerleader intimidation and his lame lie.

"OMG!" I screamed in a loud voice. "Like, that's just like, AWESOME! I'm totally cheering at next week's game!" I over enthusiastically told him playing along with him little story. My laughter fell into giggles until I noticed Edward hadn't said anything, "Are you there Edward?" I asked into the silent phone.

"Urm. No, I mean yes. I was just imagining- I mean thinking. That's um.. Let's not talk about you cheerleading. Please." His voice was deeper, more gravely, and it kind of turned me on a little.

"Why not?" I asked rather interested to hear his explanation.

"Come on Edward you can tell me." I told him after a few more seconds of silence.

"Our cheerleaders uniforms are very stereotypical, the short mini skirt, the top that looks like they cant breathe and that only cover up there breast. And barely at that. That image, of you, in that uniform, very, very… good. If you can catch my meaning by that." He liked it. The evil deviant smiled mischievously in my mind. Edward was going to be very easy to toy with. I was going to have a lot of fun.

"Edward, there's something I need to talk to Alice about. Ill text you later, bye." I smiled at the phone before hanging up, not even waiting for a reply.

Alice was going to love my idea, I had a feeling Rose would also love it.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was 5:10, I was supposed to be in the lobby at 5 to meet the girls. Oops. I grabbed my bag and ran to the elevator.

I felt eyes on me the whole time I was in the lobby. Chills went up my spine when I felt a cold breathe on my back of my neck. His hand wrapped around my midsection and his ear ran up my ear as I tried to twist away from him.

"You're a bad memory." I told myself.

"But baby we both know what you can do, I'm as real as you are, at least to you." His voice was like death and ice.

He's not real. He's dead. You killed him. He's dead Bella.

"'Yes Bella, I'm dead, so very dead. Oh poor little dead me." He mimicked me, taunting me.

"Bella!" Alice called coming over with a smile on her face.

"Who's this Bella?" He asked into my ear, his lips grazing my skin.

"Hey Alice, Where are Esme and Rose?" I asked her pretending like I wasn't about to run and hide.

"They're just about to be here, Bella, what's with your eyes? There turning red. Did you?" Hers eyes widened and looked at them accusingly.

"She can see a difference?" Said the man who I couldn't escape from. "It changes your appearance too? This is wonderful, let's see if I can have fun with this now!" He drug its finger against my skin breaking it open, though no blood come out it made Alice's eyes widen.

"Bella what's going on?" She asked shocked and unsure.

"Nothing, it's just this stupid thing, I'll meet you guys at your house. I have to leave before someone sees me." I told her before walking away leaving my bags lay there. If someone saw my eyes turning red they'd have a conniption fit. Go crazy. If they saw my skin split apart they would have a heart attack.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout before I disappeared into trees. Though sadly I had company.

After about 15 miles of running I stopped and turned to face him.

"Why are you here now James?" I asked hoping he would have an answer.

"Because I wanted to see you silly and maybe because you brought me here." He told me rolling his eyes. He didn't look quite the same as last time. This time he had long fangs and black eyes. His neck still had the cracked marks from where I killed him.

"I didn't bring you here. At least not on purpose anyway. I haven't even thought of you. I'm past this. You can just leave!" I yelled at him before sitting on the ground rubbing my temples.

"Then why am I here? Maybe I shouldn't be in this form. Maybe I should be in your fathers, or maybe Jaspers. I'm a projection of YOU. This is your FUCKED THE HELL up girt. So deal with it!" He screamed at me.

"Why am I projecting onto myself then?" I asked, again hoping he would know.

"Maybe you're getting better. But you better get home before they come after you and find you looking like a newborn talking to yourself." I nodded and began to run again realizing I had my newborn speed again. I made it back to the house it new house, but I hesitated going in.

"How am I supposed to tell them this? Hey, I forgot to tell you that my fears get projected out of my head and only I can see him, him being James, because I'm deathly afraid of him. But there me, and we both- I mean I know that there fake. Yeah, that's going to sound just great. I make this whole damn speech about how fucking strong I am and looky there, I'm as weak as ever. Just like when I was human. I'm never going to change!" I screamed out.

Suddenly my eyes began to hurt and my chest began to burn. I felt a sensation that I hadn't know for over a hundred years. I had a really bad headache.

I walked through the yard in a daze trying to get to the house, but the yard was so dark I ended up tripping over my own feat and falling on my face.

"Who's there?" I heard Jasper call.

"Just me!" I yelled brushing off my pants until I realized what I sounded like. I had an accent, A Texan accent.

"Bella?" He asked from the porch, and then suddenly he was standing in front of me. I blinked and stepped back. I saw James walked around Jasper and look at me.

"Baby, you in for it now. Hmmm I wonder if you bleed now." James said before laughing evilly. I dropped back down in the ground in fear after hearing it.

I was so weak.

My eyes flooded with tears the streamed down my face.

"Get out here!" Jasper screamed to the back door. I felt his ice cold arm go around me. "What is happening to you baby sister?" He asked himself while I cradled my head and cried into my hands.

I knew what happened, I did this. I knew I was weak, and I became the person I really was. The weak little girl I was when I was human.

I wasn't sure how to stop it though. I never told anyone about this _gift _as if it was one. My fears came to haunt me, that was torture.


	17. Explaining

Bella POV

I could hear voices around me all talking around me at once.

"Is she okay?"

"What even happened?"

"I can't see anything!"

"She's waking up."

I opened my eyes and found five eyes around me. I blinked a few times and listened to the complete silence of the room. I sat up against my pillows smiling that I was in my own room

Vampire.

Thank the lord, I don't think I could deal with being human again. Now I have to explain it to them again. Great.

"Bella, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Came a scream from Jasper.

"I think I need to explain some thing to you. It'll probably help explain last night." I told everyone motioning for them to sit up my bed. Edward sat cross legged on my right holding my hand. He hadn't said anything yet, just kept looking at our hands.

"You think? You THINK! HOW CAN YOU JUST THI-" Jasper started to scream before I cut him off.

"I told you that the man who changed me was named James, and that I killed him. I was so scared of him though, even after I killed him. One day when I was hunting I saw him. I knew at first, it couldn't be him, and I became more scared. He ran after me, he taunted me, reminded me of who I was, what I had done. He looked evil, sinister, repulsive. His eyes were the brightest red I've seen, his teeth looked sharper than knifes. I hid it the trees, but he was always there. It wasn't James, it was me. It's like having the gift of schizophrenia or delusions. My fear become anyone I've ever feared, and only I can see them. Last night-"

"-Three nights ago," Edward said quietly.

"- I could feel someone looking at me, and I knew it was him. It was James, I wasn't as scared as I used to be though. Not until Alice said something about my eyes. I started to become my fears, or project them externally, I'm not sure. All I know is I became a newborn again, but then I started thinking about how weak I was, how useless I was. That's when I started to change back." I finished explaining what I knew about my gift -not that it is one- and waited for there reactions.

"Why didn't you tell me about this in Italy?" Asked Carlisle, I could tell me was slightly offended.

"I didn't know a lot about it." I told him slightly ashamed.

"How often does it happen?" Jasper questioned.

"This is the first time in 20 years. I'm still not sure what brought it on." Then I began to question myself, why DID this happen?

"You said you knew it was him by his stare?" Alice asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

"What if THAT'S what brought on your fear, then from that it just started building? Maybe someone really was looking at you Bella. When did you feel it?" I looked at her funny.

"As soon as I got into the lobby to wait on you guys." I told her Motioning to Esme, Rose, and herself.

"She's gorgeous, of course someone was looking at her." Esme said looking frightened.

"It wasn't the 'cute girl' kind of stare, it was more the 'mass murderer' kind. That's why I knew it was James. That's the stare he gave me before all this happened" I them all motioning to my whole body.

Was someone watching me? Maybe they started to follow me. What are they going to do? Will they hurt my family?

I felt Edwards hand tighten around mine reminding me I wasn't alone and didn't have to be scared.

"Okay, I know we're still on 'High Tention Vampire Mode' but can I just say, Bella, you need vampire crazy pills." Emmett told me patting my hand, almost looking concerned. Rose slapped him hard crossed the chest making him jump and scream. "I'm SORRY! DON'T HIT ME!" He pouted his face and looked like a small child about to cry.

I laughed at him as did everyone else. I told everyone to go on a hunt after talking a little more. Emotions were still on high and after watching me for THREE days, I knew they needed it.

Edward was the only one who stayed, he continued to hold my hand and lay with me.

A few hours into the night he turned over and kissed me. The kiss was light and sweet. It reminded me of that kiss you get on the porch after your first date with a new boy, and you can't stop smiling because you think that he's the REAL DEAL.

"When I thought something happened to you, I thought I was going to die. I know we're not anything, yet, but I know, that if I don't have you I'll live in a storm for the rest of my life, because you're my sunshine." Edward whispered to me and then kissed me again.

I knew I wouldn't have to worry about any sort of fear if had Edward.

Alice POV

After hearing about Bella's horrible gift, I started thinking.

What if someone is following her? She ran out of there, they wouldn't have been able to follow her when she ran home, could they of?

I had this funny little feeling that this wasn't the last time we would to talking about this.

That I didn't like at all.


End file.
